Reminiscing
by Phoenix Skyborne
Summary: Oneshot. Yamucha and Puar revisit their old hideout. Puar reflects.


_A/N: Let's see… I wrote this, hmmm geez, probably sometime back in 2002. Just typed it up a few days ago, though. It was originally going to be a first chapter in a longer story but I sorta lost inspiration and now it's just a crappy one-shot. _

Reminiscing

Night in the desert was always beautiful; it had a feel to it that no other land could compare to. A light breeze gently ruffled Puar's soft fur as she lay back and looked up at the clear night sky. The stars shone brightly, her eyes fixed on the newly restored moon as it shed its soft light over the desert.

From her position on the roof the cat could faintly hear Yamucha rummaging around below. They had arrived at the old hideout earlier that afternoon after Yamucha had suggested they see what had become of it, as well as visit a few other old places they had been to, before the world had decided to go insane.

Puar's whiskers drooped as she remembered them coming to the area where they had first me Goku and Bulma and Oolong all those years ago. Yamucha had stood there for the longest time as Puar worriedly clung to his shoulder; there had been such a sad smile on his face. After that he hadn't spoken again until they reached the hideout.

No one had been there for over twenty years and other than being covered with a thick layer of dust nothing had changed. Everything was exactly the same way they had left it that day they had rushed out to chase after the dragon balls. It had been eerie, and Puar had half expected to see their younger selves walk through the door at any moment. It wasn't long before they were rummaging around and talking and laughing and remembering old times. Then her friend had lapsed into a contemplative silence, as he had seemed to be doing more and more these days.

Puar knew that when he got like this it was best to leave him alone for a while, so she had decided to go up to the roof.; she hadn't seem sunset in the desert for a long time. That had been hours ago.

"Yamucha" she whispered, a tear sliding down her furry cheek, she sniffled softly. She knew her friend was depressed, she just didn't know what to do about it. She tried to cheer him up the best she could but that never worked for long; she had feeling he forced himself to smile just so she would stop worrying. She hated seeing him like this; hated being helpless to do anything about it. More tears followed the first and before she knew it she was crying softly.

A light streaking across the sky caught her gaze; it was gone as quickly as it had appeared and Puar whispered the wish softly before she even realized she had said anything. "I wish for Yamucha to be happy again." She smiled to herself mockingly. _Wishing on stars_, she thought.

The blue feline sat up and hastily wiped her eyes as she heard Yamucha touch down on the roof. She hoped it was too dark for him to notice that she had been crying.

"Hey, Yamucha," she called, her squeaky voice sounded a bit more hoarse than usual. With her night vision she could see him smile as he walked closer. "Hey, Puar," he greeted, sitting down beside her; he was rolling something around in the fingers of his right hand. After a few moments of silence he chuckled softly said, "You'll never guess what I found." He held up the small object he had been holding.

Puar squinted at it for a moment, "A tooth?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, remember? From the first time I fought Goku?"

She broke into a grin. "Oh! Yes! How could I forget? You were so angry you wanted to kill him!" They both laughed quietly. "Never would have guessed that one little kid could lead to so much adventure," she said.

"Yeah…" The man flopped down on his back, staring up at the stars the same way his friend had been doing before. "Everything here, though, it's exactly the same as it ever was," he whispered, almost to himself. Puar floated over and curled up on his chest; he absently scratched behind her ears. "But it's not the same, is it?"

She was silent for a moment, not entire certain to what he was referring to. "No," she said finally. "It's not"

_Reviews are nice._


End file.
